Elementals: Legends of Heroes  Rise of the Demons
by JediMasterAntwonobi
Summary: An evil disrupts the balance of power and threatens the entire universe by complete domination. The survivors must ally with the human race and work together in order to take down the common growing evil. T for violence and graphic 'images'.
1. Introduction

**A/N: _NO FLAMERS! FLAME SOMEONE WHO CARES! If you flame me, i will send an assassin after you!_** =D Enjoy the story!, and have a nice day...hahahaha =P

**Disclaimer: This story was inspired by Avatar, but has _nothing_ to do with it. All of the characters are OCs.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Listen, my friends. Let me tell you a story. A story in which reality is twisted, friends become villains, love creates hope, and legends become real. This is the story of the elementals. Heroes with extraordinary power and strength and villains with unnatural hate and corruption. Their race was prosperous and everyone was at peace. Until the prophecy was about to be fulfilled…

Seventeen billion years ago, on a planet created by unnatural power. Power beyond measure and cannot be grasped by the minds of men. There was a species, a race that lived in a world where the elements were at peace. These elements were not the simple water, earth, fire, and air. No these were beings. All were human, yet at the same time, they were not. There was Fire, Ice, Air, Earth, Dark, Light, Storm, Natural Disaster, Plant, Metal, Electric, Ghost, Psychic, Plasma, Poison, Gravity-controlling, Supersonic, Shape shifters, Undead, Life, and Chi Each element had seven elders to govern that element. The elders worried about their own issues with their own element.

Their planet, Elementium, was twenty times bigger than Earth and one year to them is one billion years on Earth. The planet was governed by two crystals, created by the power whose origin is thought to be from the planet itself. These crystals were so valuable, that gold was considered a common metal. These crystals were light and dark. Each machine at each pole. They kept the balance I power so no element may rise to power. But if the balance was tipped unnaturally, the unspeakable would happen. The world was at peace for ten thousand years.

Until now. At midday on the thirty-first day of October, there was an elder of the dark region. This elder was an experienced master of the dark power. He had studied it for thirty years craving for more power. All the others saw this as unnatural, even his fellow council. He was obsessed with unlocking the secret to tapping in to the core of the planet and creating a new definition to the word 'master.' He figured out an easier way to unlimited power: the dark crystal at the South Pole.

He organized a secret organization consisting of ninety-nine original followers with more being recruited every day. He called it the Dark Divine. He and his followers committed an illegal launch without the authorization of the entire council. He flew to the dark crystal floating over the South Pole. He and his followers went out into space and stole the crystal.

It was darker than the blackness of space and was as big as his head. He touched it with one finger and quickly pulled it back for he felt the immense power within it, so vast, he could not grasp it – literally. He then used his strongest dark fist move and slowly picked up the crystal. His power bonded with it and it was almost overwhelming. A dark force field surrounded him and it sucked in all weak light. He began to transform. He looked at his hands and saw claws form from his nails. His hands became wider and his skin turned black as if charred by fire. His arms and legs grew fur and were as wide as and as long as a grown man. His legs were the same as his arms. His face rapidly deformed with sharp teeth, pointed ears, and his eyes became blood red and glowed. Spike grew on his arms and legs. Three sets of spikes grew down his spine and spikes jutted diagonally from underneath his jaw on both sides. He yelled and screamed in pain as the transformation took place, then remained silent and still for a while after his body stopped turning. His followers however remained human but their souls were consumed by the crystal's energy and replaced them. He opened his eyes and chuckled after the crystal's dark energy settled in him.

He took the crystal back down to the planet to be under his constant control. The elders from every other element including his own were gathered at his landing zone. They told him to return the crystal and never tamper with its power or the unpredictable may happen and the world as he knew it would be destroyed him included. He refused. They threatened to kill him and take it by force but he knew that an elemental killing another elemental, elder or not, was the highest crime and resulted in siphoning of power by the criminal's respective elders and permanent banishment under pain of death or death right then and there after the siphoning of power. He refused another time and the elders charged him. He jammed his fingers into the crystal and split it in two. The dark energy exploded from the crystal and shot out in a massive wave and disintegrated the elders.

At that instant every Elemental felt such a huge disturbance that they collapsed on the ground as if they had a heart attack. The ground shook with such force no one could stand. Then it stopped. Everyone stood up looking around as like it was brand new.

Then the ground cracked sending buildings in its path down to the core. At that instant everyone knew instinctively what was happening. The balance of power was tipped so greatly that the planet was collapsing on itself. Cities were crumbling and collapsing. Land masses rose to high elevations only to fall and collapse on any unfortunate person. Volcanoes erupted ten times their normal strength and tsunamis flooded every coast up to a thousand miles inland. It was exactly how the prophecy described it:

Power is nutrition.

Billions have a need,

But one will have greed,

And with too much Power,

And at that hour

Elementals will be doomed to extinction.

The land will quake

And cities will shake

Oceans will come

Leaving only but some

To carry on the tradition of life…

People ran for ships they stored for when making space travels. They were only made for one hundred passengers each but more were packing the seats and walkway. Ships launched while buildings collapsed and mountains shrunk and the planet began splitting.

Finally as the last of the ships took off, energy was rushing to the core like a great wind, taking all in its path with it. Then it all went quiet while there was a white orb floating in space. Everyone looked at what became of their home world. Children and adults both were in tears. Then after a bit, the orb exploded sending light, heat, and energy in all directions. Thousands of ships were caught in the blast and hundreds more had parts and windows shattered, leaving them dark and lifeless. Only five hundred out of two million ships made it each going off in different directions to distant galaxies.

The demons were nowhere in sight but all knew they were alive and gathering more.

As the last ship escaped, it flew to a galaxy that some claimed looked like spilt milk from inside and headed toward an inhabited planet. It looked similar to their own but only smaller with a moon orbiting it instead of two machines. As the ship entered the atmosphere, it turned into a fireball while parts flew off and people braced themselves. It crashed in a place where the buffalo roam, the summers are hot and winters are cold.

They all got out and did a head count. Seventy-five were accounted for with twenty-three wounded. Fifteen were water, thirteen were fire, thirty were plant, seven were earth, three were air, two were electric, and five were metal.

All got out and those who couldn't were helped, and looked around. A fire Elemental and water Elemental scouted ahead for a mile and went back after seeing a road sign that said Lawrence 5.

All were in tears and felt so hopeless that their only home was destroyed completely and may not be replaced…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Demonlord as he called himself looked up at his new surroundings. He was amazed at the lifeless, dull, gloomy, gray, desolate mountain range. The dark crystal had teleported them to the nearest planet before Elementium was destroyed. He smiled at the sight.

There were trees that were dead and black with the trunk and branches twisted and they stretched upward like a hand reaching for the sky. Several fissures and geysers shot lava into the air and looked as if they went all the way to the very core. The mountains went on for miles, as far as the eye could see. The sky was completely filled with storm clouds. It rained every now and then but the soil never produced life and the sky never cleared.

He motioned over one of his followers. His voice was deep and rough and it poured fear into their souls. "I want you to build me a stronghold," he said. "I want it to be built into the mountains and made by the very stone that sustains them. I want it to be nine levels high, with walls five foot six in height from where you build the floor and four feet thick, for each level. You're in charge of it and I want it done in two months. Get to it immediately!"

"Yes, my lord," replied his follower, bowing deeply.

"Start with my throne room and living quarters."

"As you command, my master."

The Demonlord patrolled his kingdom-to-be. He smiled a smile that had no good intent. It was so wicked that one may think they will have a slow painful death. He liked that his followers were every day becoming more his slaves. Their minds were becoming more dependant on him.

Two months in that planet's time had passed and the fortress was complete. He inspected every level to be certain that they met his expectations. The walls went to his waist. He was satisfied and went to the keep. He opened the thirty-foot doors and stopped. The keep went two hundred yards into the mountain. He was amazed. He walked all the way to the back and saw his throne. It was carved out of the mountain with the back being part of the mountain. The armrests extended four feet outward with red diamonds, the rarest of all crystals, and gold half-spheres marked the back of the throne. He walked up the three steps and sat down on it. He had a feeling of awesome power overseeing the keep.

All of his servants gathered and each bowed low to the ground as if kissing it.

"I am pleased," he bellowed. "I admire your craftsmanship. Now there is step two. Commander!"

One of his servants came out of the crowd. He looked like the rest except he wore black armor with two jagged katanas strapped to his back.

"Yes, master," he replied. His voice was raspy and hoarse.

"I have a job for you. There is a group of elementals that oppose me and have landed on a planet called Earth. Find them. Kill them. Rip out their hearts and bring them to me. I want every last one dead."

"Yes, my lord."

"Be warned. They are powerful. Do not underestimate them. If you do and come back to me empty handed, the consequences will be horrible. Do you understand, Commander?"

"Yes, my master."

"Good. Gather as many as you need. Leave immediately."

"Yes, my master."

The commander stalked away wondering who could be powerful enough to threaten the Demonlord. He knew there was only one way to find out. He gathered fifty of the strongest demons and went to the hangar that was built next to the keep and picked out a TH-fifty troop transport.

The ship had a turbo hyperdrive and seated fifty passengers. The demons boarded and the commander got in the cockpit. The cockpit sat two pilots. He was going to fly. He didn't need another pilot. He ignited the engines, punched in the coordinates, activated the hyperdrive and shot in the direction of Earth. The Commander was eager for action.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: New OC's will be coming in throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Incinerator woke from the nights sleep and stretched every limb. He was a fire Elemental. He had full fire, lava, and light. He had part lightning, storm, and metal. His skin and body were immune to fire and all levels and intensities of heat. He could detect heat from any source like that of infrared vision except more detailed. He had this ability even with his eyes closed. His skin and eyes were as strong as titanium therefore resistance to bullets and artillery fire.

He was about five foot nine and was muscular but not bulky. He was about average size with a little more muscle mass. He had dark brown hair that was low cut and set fire when in rage. The flames would only get to and inch high. He had brown eyes that seemed to burn a whole right through you. His irises turn red when summoning a massive amount of power.

He looked around at the outskirts of Lawrence. Cars were continuing to drive by. The crash site was too far to be noticed and the he got rid of the fire without a trace. He looked to his right and saw a bridge that had no road on it. There was a Holiday Inn, Hollywood Theaters, Wal-mart, Target, a few car dealerships, and several other places.

Blizzard awoke and looked over to see Incinerator just standing at the entrance of the ship that they crash landed in. He walked over while stretching and relieving cramped muscles. He stood next to him and could tell by the look on Incinerator's face that he had something on his mind and it didn't seem of the cheerful sort.

"Hey," Blizzard said, patting him on the back.

"Hey. Sleep well?"

"Sortta. Could have been better but I'll live."

"I know what you mean."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that something's buggin' ya."

Tears started forming in Incinerator's eyes.

"I just cannot believe that our home is destroyed, blown up by our brothers. One of ours betrayed us, and in the end blew up our planet that he himself lived on. Our parents gave their lives being the elders to destroy him before he destroyed us – in vain. In the end he succeeded. Their power was nothing. Our power is nothing.

"Now we've landed on a planet that may ore may not be hostile, we have to manage a life down here. But one problem is what to do in order to sustain ourselves and the rest of the group? We have a shelter but it wont be long before we are discovered by the humans. I hope we manage.

"It is not the end yet. We are alive to carry on the tradition of life, described in the prophecy. We will carry on our parents' legacies. We have a chance to defeat the traitor and avenge those who died by the hand of the traitors. Have faith, bro. We will triumph. This planet might be our new home forever but first we need to gather our faith and go out there and figure out what the humans are like and try to befriend them to survive.

Blizzard was always the optimistic one. He never looked down upon a situation that seemed to be impossible to find the solution to. He always told himself and others that as long as they were alive, there is hope.

Incinerator was one who knew when a situation was grim. He always looked for a solution even if he thought he would fail. He didn't have the obvious optimism Blizzard had but he showed it through his actions. He was one who led by example. Whatever he wanted done, he was there to help get it accomplished. He never sent those to anywhere he would not go. He was always there by there side to give them a sense of hope and morale. Blizzard and Incinerator were always together in everything. They would get in fights together and they never left the other's side. Now they were to lead the survivors together. One more task to do only this one would be a challenge that no one would be able to accomplish alone let alone accept alone. Today marked the beginning of that challenge that would change the live the not only them but all sentient beings in existence.

"We already know they have vehicles and aircraft," Blizzard continued. "They have spacecraft but not like our own. We saw satellites that probably detected us already. We will send someone to observe and interact. But first we need to figure out a breakfast for us all."

"Yeah really. I'm starving. We should have food in the storage in the cargo hold. There's always food there for emergency purposes which this situation is emergency enough. Hopefully there's enough to last until we can get some more."

They turned back into the ship and went to the very back to get breakfast for the seventy five other Elementals. Blizzard woke everybody up and counted heads to make sure everyone was accounted for. Some had broken limbs and Blizzard had to make casts out of ice. The ice didn't freeze the flesh or clothing.

Incinerator brought out the food from the back. The food was all different. Each was a food essential to certain Elemental types. There were peppers that seemed to burn winter away for fire types, ice sticks that never melted for ice types, rock candy that had essentials to the body for rock types, electric eel dried for preservation for electric types, roots and berries for plant types, lead chunks toxic to humans but highly nutritious for metal types, and breads for air types.

Each kind of food was enough to last for five days, three meals a day.

Blizzard and Incinerator knew that they should buy more food before they ran out of the initial stocks but neither knew the currency. Back at home it was platinum, gold, and silver. What did the humans use?

They had a meeting while they ate. Nobody went outside because it was ten degrees below zero. Blizzard would have called that mild.

"Alright!" Incinerator called. "As you all know, we are stuck here in a crashed ship outside of a city called Lawrence. We have enough food to last for the rest of the today and four more days.

"Time here apparently twenty-four hours in a day, seven days a week. Sixty minutes in an hour, and sixty seconds in a minute. That is a lot different from what we're used to. Now, we have to figure out how to survive on Earth. We need to know how the humans live, make whatever money they use, and buy necessities.

"We can figure this out buy sending one person a day to observe and try to interact with society to understand our new way of life we have to adapt to. Is there any one here who knows anything about Earth or the humans that would help?"

One person raised his hand. He was and air Elemental named Cyclone.

"I have been here twice, he explained. "The humans here in Lawrence, which is in the state of Kansas, which is part of the United States, use the dollar. Every human in the United States use the dollar."

He lifted a case onto the table, opened and described the money inside. He pulled out a green rectangular piece of paper with a 1 on each corner.

"This is the dollar bill. They use this, a two dollar bill, a five dollar bill, twenty, fifty, hundred, a few bigger valued bills, he continued, showing examples of each. "They have coins for change like we do with gold and silver for change with platinum. They use pennies equaling one cent, nickels equaling five cents, dimes ten cents, quarters twenty-five cents, and half dollars fifty cents. There are also dollar coins. A dollar is one hundred cents. Do the math with the coin values. Add this all up and you get one hundred seventy-nine dollars and ninety-one cents. It will only last for a day or two if we use it for needs only."

"Ok," Incinerator said, clasping his hands together. "I think this will help. Now that that is settled, thank you, Cyclone, we need to decide who goes to observe and interact."

"I will!" blurted Cyclone. "I know some and I want to know more. I can then explain what I learn each time I get back. It should come in handy. I will leave tomorrow morning."

"Everybody okay with that?" questioned Incinerator looking around for any objections. Nobody did. "Ok. It's settled then."

The rest of the day went on smoothly. Food rations were given sparingly but enough to endure the day without complaint. As the day drew to a close and the group laid down for the nights sleep, Blizzard locked down the storage room and entrance. Incinerator used his heat bursts to keep the ship warm from the merciless winter outside. He went around and made sure everyone was comfortable as possible and the injured would have issues during the night. As he laid down to sleep, he had the feeling that the murder of the Elementals at home wouldn't end and that there was going to be a conflict that would cost so many lives and change the rest forever. Someone would search for them, human or not and possibly capture them and potentially kill them. He had to make sure the group was warned, but not yet. If he did to soon, panic would fill the place before he could say relax.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning was with thirty-five degrees, much better then the day before. Incinerator and Blizzard woke the group for breakfast. Cyclone quickly ate and packed a bag of one day's worth of rations, extra clothing, a wrist communicator, and the money he showed the group the day before.

"I'm off to the city," Cyclone told Incinerator.

"Ok. Look for places to earn money, and stores for supplies and food."

"Can do. I'll contact you when I find something."

"Good luck. Do not use your powers in public if it's necessary, make as subtle and unnoticeable as possible."

"Will do."

Cyclone walked out into the cold winter morning. He had an aura of hot air underneath the heavy coat to keep warm. He really didn't need it because of his powers but that would make people question him, leading to insecure results. He hoped that he would find everything with no trouble. What puzzled him was why did Incinerator say, 'watch your back?'

Watch my back for what? I blend right in he thought to himself. He pondered it to find the answer but only on vain, but he knew that he will either find the answer from the city or Incinerator. He walked into the city limits and started looking for places to earn money. People looked in his direction but never stopped to question him. He found a blue and red building called Wal-mart and walked in the door and hoped he would find something soon.

Incinerator was sitting on the seat making small strands of fire fly around him so he wouldn't get bored. Blizzard was sleeping and the others were doing whatever. Adults were tending to children and the well helping the wounded. Little kids and infants were napping and boys were play fighting with small flares, breezes, rocks, splashes, and several other miniature attack moves.

He watched as a little boy was shooting little flares and use defensive moves when he noticed a girl watching him. She was on her stomach resting her head on her hands with her forearms straight up as supports. He smiled at her and continued observing the kid. He would occasionally give him tips to better his combat even if it was just playful combat. When he got back in his seat, feeling satisfied with giving tips to the kid, he noticed the girl was still watching him. He smiled again and turned away to sleep some.

She seems familiar he thought to himself. As he got comfortable, he heard his name.

"Hi, Incinerator," said the girl as she sat down next to him, leaving only a couple feet between them.

He looked over and was stunned but concealed it. She was a fire Elemental like him. She had blonde hair that went to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She had blue eyes and flawless skin. She was only a couple of inches shorter than he was and slim as he was but to scale since she was a girl.

He was marveled by the curves and perfectness of her body.

"Hey there," he said in amazement still concealed.

"My name is Aurora. I've been watching you. I like you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you back at home, I've had a crush on you. Your built," she said running her hand down his arm, feeling the muscle. "You took charge in order to help keep this group survive, and last but not least, like me, you're fire. I like that."

"Really now? Well I have to admit your are hot, no pun intended, and you are blonde. Guys are very lucky to date a blonde. It shows status. Blondes are not seen everywhere and are very picky about the guys they date."

"Yes, we are picky. We don't want pussy guys or guys that are clueless. Are you doing anything?" she asked scooting closer to him until her hips were touching his.

"Umm…no, why?"

"I wanna go for a walk outside."

"But it's thirty-five degrees out."

"That's why you are coming with me."

"Oh ok. Well then let's go then."

As he go up he turned back to Blizzard.

"Hey, Blizzard, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back after bit."

Blizzard made a thumbs up with one hand and let it drop. Incinerator and Aurora went out into the cold winter day.

"It's freezing out here," she said holding is arm huddling next to him.

Incinerator exhaled deeply, warming his body and his cloak he liked to wear. He put his hand in the left strap and put his hand on her waist, covering her with the cloak. She came closer to him nearly touching.

"That helps a lot," she said looking into his eyes. She could feel the power he possessed. It was enormous. She never felt such power. Not even in the elders.

"Good. You know, you are very soft on the waist. It feels like I could squeeze you and you would squeak. But I wouldn't want to ruin the perfectness of your body."

She blushed and quickly turned towards him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard on the lips. He was taken completely by surprise. No one had ever surprised him before. As she kissed him and he kissed back, a connection was made. It was not a physical or emotional one. It was one of power. When two Elementals make contact by kissing or pleasure, a connection is made that binds the two together that is stronger than marriage.

She let go and walked with him. As they were walking toward the bridge, he heard a small burst. He turned and looked toward the sky and saw a ship come out of hyperspace. A missile came hurtling toward them. He quickly turned his back towards it and wrapped hi cloak around Aurora. Her body was not immune to every intensity of heat. The missile slammed into his back but he held his ground. The explosion engulfed them both while Aurora was protected. The flames dissipated and he unwrapped his cloak. Aurora kissed him again, hard, happy to have her life saved.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Anything for you," he replied.

People were getting out of there cars to see what happened. They were baffled that the two people survived the blast. It was like magic.

The ship passed overhead for a place to land. It stopped a mile west Incinerator and Aurora. As it landed Cyclone signaled him.

"Did you see the ship?" asked Cyclone out of breath from running back.

"Yeah. It shot at us. It aimed for me not the ship luckily. I'll warn the others. Get ready to escort them to the city. Blizzard and I will handle them. As soon as they're safe come help hold them off. Over and out."

Right as he cut off transmission, he saw a demon walking out of the trees. Fifty others followed, armed with swords, maces, and flails, and wearing chain mail.

Incinerator and Aurora ran to the ship and told everyone to make for the city and Cyclone will escort them to safety. Nobody protested or questioned him. All left and went toward the bridge where Cyclone stood.

"Blizzard we have fifty demons and their commander coming to attack us. You and I will hold them off while cyclone sees the others to safety. Aurora, you go with the others, the demons are too strong. Trust me."

"Ok, she said, knowing that he knew what he was doing. She sped off with the others who just now passed the bridge.

Blizzard geared up. He was not one to be messed with when ready for a fight. He was a s tall as Incinerator, with brown hair that looked to be an afro but hung down too much to be one. He had brown eyes that seemed to freeze you in your tracks. He was as built as Incinerator and as strong. He put on his leather armor which consisted of consisted of shoulder pads, elbow pads, and a two-inch thick vest, knee pads, and shin guards. He had his casual attire underneath.

The two got out of the ship and confronted the demons. They had no weapons but they knew they weren't needed. They stood spaced out from each other in front of the bridge.

Traffic halted and people were fleeing, heading into the city for safety. The demon commander stepped forward a few steps and hollered to the two.

"So you two must be the Elementals the Demonlord warned me about. I'm one who doesn't like talking much, so let's cut to the chase. Surrender to me and I'll take you back to master in one piece and leave the others or you can resist and it may not be so convenient! Choose!"

"We don't surrender to traitorous scum-bag weaklings!" Incinerator yelled back. "If you want us, come and get us! It won't be easy!"

"We'll see!" The demon commander turned toward his unit. "Take them! Kill them! No mercy! Bring me their hearts!"

The demons save the commander charged toward the two. Incinerator and Blizzard got into their battle stance. Incinerator spun around once, flinging his cloak off. The demons got closer. They were one hundred feet away. The two took a deep breath and calmed themselves. The demons were fifty feet away.

Then Incinerator inhaled deeply, turned his left side toward the demons, brought his left thumb up to his right shoulder, then twisted his body, flinging his left arm as if slicing the air creating a horizontal wave of fire hurtling toward the demons. The flames slammed into the demons sending twenty flying backwards onto the ground charred and lifeless.

Blizzard pushed his right hand out as if pushing something and shot several jagged shards of ice shooting towards the demons. Twenty five fell to the ground bloodied and never moving again.

The five that remained charged towards them hoping to kill them before they could attack again. The first swung a sword and Incinerator but he dodged it with ease and grabbed the demon's neck and sword hand and twisted his neck lightning fast then dropping him. The second flung a mace at him. He caught it on the handle broke off the end and embedded it in the demon's gut.

Blizzard shot and icicle at a demon in the head dropping him instantly. The other two swung their flails at him from both sides but he ducked as they got a foot from his face. The demons realized their mistake too late as their flails slammed into each other's faces, killing them instantly.

The Commander knew he was beat and turned and fled, but Cyclone who just arrived, used a gust of wind and pulled him back. As he was flying backwards, Incinerator picked up a sword and held it out for the demon. The Commander landed on the sword before he hit the ground and yelled as blood ran up his throat making a gurgling sound.

Incinerator looked him in the eye. "You have failed. You can tell that to your master. He is a coward for not dealing with us himself."

The Commander closed his eyes and died. Incinerator pulled away the sword and dropped him and the sword.

Cyclone made a tornado and swept the demons and their weapons and put them in their ship and programmed it to set a course to the way they came.

The others ran out in celebration and surrounded them and lifted them in the air. Aurora grabbed Incinerator, pulled him down and kissed him hard on the mouth over and over.

The humans clapped and cheered. The police came and started to arrest them but the public protested by blocking their way, saying they were protecting their kind and the city.

"Very well," stated the chief. "I owe you a thanks."

"Awe it's nothing. It was as easy as taking a step forward. However, we do need a place to stay as well as paying jobs. Is that possible for you to arrange?"

The chief's phone beeped.

"Actually," he said. "I can arrange that."

The Elementals felt relieved that the humans started to accept them and they felt like everything would turn out okay.

Incinerator and Blizzard looked to the sky knowing that with this victory, war was about to begin and their lives will be changed forever, either for good, or for worse.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Demonlord sat on his throne pondering if the Commander succeeded in his mission to kill the two Elementals. The Commander was a strong, persistent officer that he chose personally to lead his troops. But he was also arrogant and full of himself. That may lead to his downfall, yet, life was full of surprises and the Commander always surprised him. He may do so again.

The Demonlord stood up from his throne and decided that after the destruction of Elementium, he will need to continue his campaign against the other Elementals if he wished to continue to use the crystal's power for his own purposes.

He prowled around his fortress inspecting everything as he passed by. His servants bowed as he passed and continued to work after he passed to the next station.

He passed by the furnace and started toward the barracks.

"Major!" he shouted to a built demon. The major creeped forward and knelt before the Demonlord.

"Yes, master?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Is this the barracks?"

"Yes, master."

"Where are the troops?"

"We have none, my lord."

"Why not?"

"We have not been given orders to make troops."

"You have now. I want ten thousand soldiers trained until you can train them no more, and equipped with the latest armor and weaponry. Ten months. I will inspect them personally. Am I understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Should I remind you of the punishment if I am displeased with your execution of my orders?"

"No, my lord."

"Good. Begin immediately."

"May I ask one question, my lord?"

"What?"

"Where are we to find the recruits?"

"I have that taken care of."

The Demonlord pointed to the desolate lands outside the fortress gates. The two walked out to the planes. Twenty million recruits stood in a mass that might overwhelm an opponent just by the sight of them. They were wolf-like creatures, with little fur and built muscular bodies. Standing upright all the time, they reach six and a half feet tall/ They looked to be a zombified version of the werewolf. A chief took five steps forward and knelt.

"We pledge ourselves to your authority and almighty power," he said in voice that sounded like he was gurgling.

"Rise," commanded the Demonlord. "Give me ten thousand of your finest men to me for training. The rest may be trained by you. Train them until you have nothing left for them to learn. Then give them to me."

He slowly lifted off the ground to view the whole mass. He raised his voice to a yell.

"We are at war with the Elementals! Their presence threatens my kingdom, empire, and power! You will fight for me! You will work for me! You will die for me! Your swords shall be stained by the blood of the Elementals! You will feel no pain, you will fear no death, you will be the elite demon soldiers!"

The mass broke into a roar of cheer.

"To war!"

The roars increased in volume. Ten thousand of the wolf-like creatures called Morgorwraiths marched into the fortress for training to be the Demonlord's elite fighting force.

The Demonlord reached the ground and started toward toward the fortress when a ship caught his eye. It was coming for a landing. It was the commander's ship.

The Demonlord walked towards it to greet the commander. He reached the ship and noticed the doors weren't opening. He pressed the touch-screen door lock. The doors opened and he waited with anticipation the good news the commander would bring.

Dead bodies tumbled out and landed at the Demonlord's feet. He saw the commander's lifeless form lying on the ground, bloodied and broken. He saw the charred bodies of the demons and the frozen bodies of the rest.

He was enraged! The commander always surprised him, and this was the worst. Yet again, he partially did not expect the commander to succeed. He would be better off dead by the Elementals then by the fury of the Demonlord.

He knew the commander would fail. So why was he angry. He decided to step it up a notch. He sent a winged lizard with a message to the other side of the planet and prowled to his fortress to wait for a reply.

The next day at nightfall, the Demonlord waited. He stood on the cliffs sheltering the keep of his fortress. A swift agile creature appeared in front of him.

"You wish to see me?" asked the creature with such a deep, dark voice, it would seem the moon would cower.

"Yes. I need someone with your talents."

"My talents are for those who pay well and do not make me waste my time."

"I will pay a heavy price."

The Demonlord stepped back to reveal five cases of twenty gold bricks each from underneath his cloak.

"I will give you all of these with the first two in advance."

"I'm listening."

"I need two Elementals disposed of: a fire and ice. The rest are at your discretion. Kill those two and you get these. Kill the rest and you get a gold brick for each. But I need proof of all deaths. Understand?"

"I always understand. I'll kill them and bring their heads to you. I will leave immediately.


End file.
